You aren't going to steal my baby
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Amy has decided to keep the baby; and she wants Ben to be the father. They still have to convince her parents to let them get married. Ricky wants to be part of his child's life and is angry that Amy doesn't want him to be. Ben/Amy/Ricky shipping.


**TITLE: **_You Aren't Going To Steal My Baby_

**SUMMARY: **_Amy has decided to keep the baby. She has decided that she wants Ben to be the father and she doesn't want Ricky to have anything to do with the baby. She and Ben are trying to convince her parents to allow them to be married, but they still won't sign the consent forms. _

_Ricky has decided that he does want to be involved in his child's life. At least to know that he or she is well taken care of. But he has a long road ahead of him to convince Amy that he doesn't want to raise the baby himself. _

**CATEGORY: **_Family/ Friendship/ Hurt/Comfort/ Drama/ Romance/ Angst/ Tragedy_

**RATING: **_T_

**Author's Note: **_I wrote this as a one shot while on vacation. It just popped in my head and I thought the fandom needed a Ben/Ricky shipping. But from the comments that I have been receiving I realize that I'm going to have to explain myself better. _

_But as I was thinking of this story, I felt that it was no longer a one shot, but it needed to be a whole story. Especially after Tuesday the 12__th__ of August. That clinched it with me. _

**CHAPTER ONE**

**CONFROTION **

Ben opened his front door and faced a red faced Ricky. "Come in," He said in a rough voice as he held open the door.

Ricky stormed in. "How dare you!" He seethed before Ben could close the front door.

Ben shut the door and folded his arms across his chest. "Amy told you." He didn't even have to pose it as a question.

"Yes, Amy, told me. She said that she doesn't want me to have anything to do with the baby. That you are claiming the baby as yours." Ricky's fists clenched at his sides.

"Yes." Ben said with a smile.

"She's carrying my baby; I'm the one whom slept with her. Not you," Ricky spat out. "You are not going to steal my baby."

"I love Amy and I love her baby." Ben simply said. "How about you?"

Ricky opened his mouth to respond, but quickly shut it.

"Let me ask you Ricky; are you ready to be a father?" Ben asked in a clam voice. "I am. I'm ready to commit my life to Amy and her child. I'm ready for forever."

"You are only sixteen." Ricky breathed.

"So are you." Ben said. "I always planned on getting married young, like my parents. Amy is my soul mate."

"You are two young to be married." Ricky pointed out.

"We can legally get married when Amy turns eighteen." Ben said with a smile.

"You aren't going to steal my baby." Ricky's anger returned, along with his fear.

"The only people, who truly know that you are the father, are yourself, Amy, her parents, her sister, my dad, myself, my two best friends, and her two best friends. To the rest of the world I'm the baby's father." Ben said.

"I will tell the rest of the world." Ricky said in a gleefully voice.

"You wish to hurt Amy that way?" Ben asked with sadness in his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt Amy. But, I don't want to lose my baby." Ricky said in a husky voice.

"You won't lose your rights to your child, Ricky." Ben said with a smile. "The baby will know that you are his or her father, from day one. "

Ricky tilted his head. "What about Amy? She doesn't want me to have anything to do with the baby."

"She's fifteen, pregnant and scared. She's running on fear. But, as time goes on, and things get more settled, than Amy will change her mind. No papers have been signed." Ben said. "Let her have a peaceful pregnancy. Don't stress her out; otherwise she may lose the baby."

Ricky blinked back his tears. "I just don't want to lose my child. I wasn't planning on having a child at sixteen, but it has happened." His eyes clouded, "I can be a good father, better than my own. I just want to be given the chance."

"I'll talk to Amy on your behalf." Ben said walking over the boy who was going to be a father. "I can promise you, Ricky that I would never try to take your place in the baby's life. I love the baby as my own all ready. But, I fully know I'm not its biological father. I'm just the step dad. I would have told the baby that his or her father, loved him or her, and always would."

"I believe you." Ricky said. "Thank you, Ben." He turned and left the house without another world.

"I'll be getting to know you, Ricky from band camp." Ben softly said to himself, as he watched Ricky walk down the road.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


End file.
